Buza
"I'll see you at breakfast" ''- Buza's catchphrase for his podcast ''Breakfast with Buza Who is Buza? Buza is a roleplayer known for portraying a microwave robot who used to work for Roflgator as a chef in 2018, at the bar located in The Lair of Roflgator and formerly The Great Pug. His specialty being TV dinners. Duh. He is the main-director of the movie Mushy Apples. When not working in The Gator Bar he also worked part-time for Drekwiz in Hotel Derk. Since 2018 his visits to VRChat have become more rare although he recently joined the Callous Row RP led by Arcadum. In this RP he portrays Coach Eric. History and Lore He started going out with Emerysaur in April, their relationship status remained a mystery and a hot topic of discussion. When asked about it, Buza claims he enjoys Emery's incessant screaming, nagging and yelling. He once expressed that he doesn't mind her having sexual relations with anyone else as long as the outbursts of rage are saved exclusively for him. Although giving mixed opinions on Chipz depending on who's asking, he didn't hesitate to join Chipz' Super Scuffed Squad, even backing him up during The Crossover when Chipz met with Joey Bagels. His past relationships include an unknown oven which left him with shared custody of two annoying children, Laffy and Taffy. He dislikes kids and is not afraid to show it in public. Buza owned the Winchester Tavern for a short time until the Calzone Mafia under Don Vinchenzo bought the property. Buza currently sleeps at the Lair of Roflgator. After experimenting for weeks, Buza made his relationship with Shrimp official on June 13th, 2018. He claimed to still have feelings for Emery, but due to her not coming around recently, his feelings for Shrimp had taken over. Shrimp would later dump Buza for NotValco. Buza would be named Employee of the Month for July 2018 according to a plaque mysteriously put up in the Lair. By August, Buza's relationship with Lexitime had become well known, officially breaking it off with Emery. Mushy Apples On August 6th, he would debut the official movie poster for ''Mushy Apples''.'' He is the main-director of the movie. 'Movie main article: Mushy Apples' ''Breakfast with Buza podcast Buza held his first "podcast" called 'Breakfast with Buza' in Roflgator's Discord on June 8th, 2018. It spawned many memes and copy pastas, most of which would be considered too vulgar/mature to even describe on this wiki. He would hold his third podcast on June 22nd, sending out pictures of breakfast in the Discord as a signal. Due to the wild success of the crude podcast and the juicy VRChat-related topics that were discussed, it had become a weekly experience, with the podcast airing in Roflgator's Discord every Friday sometime around 2:30pm CST. It is not (officially) recorded or archived, so it is a "you had to be there" kind of experience. Due to unknown reasons, he would suddenly stop hosting the podcast in the middle of July. Notable guests on the podcast included: * Roflgator * Ikumi * Shrimp * Vigor * Miss Minerva DH * Arcadum * PandawanBear * Astree * Kyana * GabouLit and other Team 6 members * Emerysaur * Cheeeeese * TullyCuffs * Crake * iFap Spin-offs There has already been a number of "spin-off" versions of the podcast where discord users in Roflgator's community get together in voice chat to discuss pertinent topics of the day, with or without Buza. * 'Snacks with Spank' * 'Last Supper with J3sus' * 'Falafels with Fatal' * 'Scuffed singing with Cragsand' or 'Crag's Cantina' |thumb]] Alternate Roleplaying Personas Wang Tao A young man of few words that sometimes comes off as abrasive towards strangers. He's uncomfortable to show his face and wears a mask. He's a "flame ninpo" mixed martial artist with a keen understanding of new gifts and incorporates them into his fighting. He keeps a ceremonial spear on his back which is a family heirloom. Wang Tao is an alternate character when participating in Arcadum's Forbidden Knowledge RP. , Kibby, Buza and Zapdec in the bathroom of The Greater Gator|thumb]] Block-person Buza Buzas block-person persona. They prefer to be referred to as "Cubic Americans". Coach Eric Coach Eric works as a banker and civil servant in Callous Row, the shady slums that lie in the shadow of the futuristic metropolis known as Savior city. He recently got appointed the position of Mayor. Trivia *When talking about his relationship with Emery he occasionally makes regurgitating noises. *If someone confuses him for a television he gets really triggered. *He speaks (some) Japanese and has once acted as a translator for Rob when he visited the Japan shrine in VRChat. **He doesn't like to visit the Japan Shrine map too often because of "culture shock", according to him. *He is known for delivering witty one-liners and hilarious quips. *During his podcast many somewhat off-putting jokes about hostility towards women were brought up by the participants, earning him the nickname "Buza the abusa". *His children Laffy and Taffy were portrayed by JKLMNOPaige and WiFiPunk. Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/buzavr YouTube videos *YouTube Mushy Apples - The full length movie *Buza and his kids go to McDonalds Twitch Clips *Buza movie directing with Vincent messing up *"Loli" emery during filming *Buza's ex wife appears on his date with Emerysaur *Buza and Shrimp play together *Buza infected during the demon arc in The Lair of Roflgator *Shrimp and Buza in jail together *Buza's Forbidden Knowledge character *Buza the abusa enters a movie set part 2 *TheBigMeech and Buza have a "gay old time" gachiBass *Bee vs Buza the abusa pepega fight Gallery Buza wave.jpg|Buza waving Buza the Microwave.jpg|Buza Buza2.jpg|Buza picking up a Robo chick Buza4.jpg|Energy saving mode Buza3.gif|Top notch plug jiggle bone physics Initiation test.jpg|Sorry demonstrating the "Initiation Dance" on Buza Initiation test4.jpg Buza takes his job seriously.jpg|Buza working at the Gator Bar Roflgator Buza scuffed filming14.jpg|Buza directing a movie scene Director Buza 2.jpg|Buza's movie director outfit Roflgator July 25th Buza Chicken Microwave.jpg|Buza with food on his mind Roflgator July 25th Buza Chicken.jpg|It's an actual chicken Rofl Aug 15th 7 Wang (Buza).jpg|Wang threatened by Dixo. Rofl Aug 20th 34 Buza and Wimchimp embrace after the Premiere.jpg|Buza and Wimchimp embrace after the premiere of Mushy Apples. Rofl Oct 31st 19 Buza Halloween costume.jpg|Halloween costume. Rofl Oct 31st 6 Buza Halloween costume.jpg|Halloween costume. Rofl Nov 4th 9 S0ra and Buza.jpg|S0ra and Buza in the Bricktown Hospital. Rofl Mar 12th 1 Human Buza.jpg|Human Buza Rofl Mar 12th 23 Block Buza Breakfast with Buza shirt.jpg|Cubic-American Buza with a "Breakfast with Buza" t-shirt Rofl June 24th 2019 6 Human Buza.jpg|Human Buza Rofl June 24th 2019 7 Buza the abusa threaten InYouEndo.jpg|Threatening InYouEndo Rofl June 24th 2019 8 Bee hitting Dodging Buza.jpg|Fighting with Bee Category:People Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Cubic Americans Category:Humans